MaryAlice Lily Potter
by LilyPotter95
Summary: Harry has an older sister, who becomes bestfriends with the twins and Lee. But with Voldemort around will Alice and George's romance survive?


_**Mary-Alice Lily Potter**_

Chapter 1

_Mary-Alice P.O.V._

I was running towards my boyfriend in excitement, my mum had finally signed me up to go to the same high school as him – Sydney High – "guess what!" I yelled at him, still running, "I got accepted into Sydney High!" I beamed at him, expecting some sort of reaction, "w-what," John stuttered, "What do you mean you got accepted?" "Well…" I started, "you see I put my name down, and funnily enough I got a place at the school! Aren't you excited?" I asked, my smile faltering a bit. "Of course I'm excited!" John grinned falsely, "how could I not be? Your going to stay with me!" he bent down (he's a couple of inches taller than me) and kissed me. I thought he was getting very desperate these days and I was kind of looking for a way to break up with him, but without hurting his feelings, that's if he actually has any, I thought, because he definitely hasn't been showing any lately! I broke up the kiss and exclaimed, "God John! Why are you so desperate? It's getting scary!" John smirked nastily at her, "I get whatever I want remember!?" he slid his hand up my back and pulled my body closer to his, I gasped in shock and horror, I can't believe it, I thought, who would of known that I'd get sexually abused by my own boyfriend! I was shaking as he smiled nastily at me. (I'm not very good at lemons so I'll just leave it for you to imagine. Trust me it was horrible!)

**1 hour later**

I sat on my bed shaking; I can't believe that John took away the one thing that I thought I might be able to keep until I was older, he took away my innocence, I took a long shower to get rid of all the dirtiness that I felt on me and then walked downstairs my mum was sitting at the kitchen table with a letter in her hands and an owl on her head, "Ummm… Mum are you okay?" she had tears in her eyes and when she turned to look at me I could tell that she had been crying, as she had red rings around her eyes, "Your going to hate me darling!" she sobbed I walked over to her and gave her a hug, "I could never hate you mum!" that just made the tears in her eyes leak out and dribble down her cheeks "I'm so sorry that I haven't told you before but your adopted sweetheart!" I gaped at her in shock, "B-but I look exactly like you!" my mum brought out a stick, I looked at it in confusion she flicked it at me and a beam of light shot out and hit me on the forehead I felt my hair grow to my knees and curl and I suddenly had a fringe, I shrunk, so I was now 4ft8, my mum looked at me and smiled softly "Go and look in the mirror!" she told me, I walked towards the bathroom, but stopped when I realised I wasn't actually walking I was dancing I looked at my 'mum' and she smiled reassuringly at me I continued dancing gracefully towards the bathroom I looked at myself in the mirror and gasped, I was beautiful, I had long curly red hair and hazel eyes, I was very small, but I had a sense of motherly air around me, I was still tanned from living in California since I was 3 and I still had the accent, I had curves in all the right places and was very slender, my clothes had been transformed into a cropped t-shirt with 'LOL' on it and bright pink shorts, I had 6 bangles on each wrist with the names of all my friends, I took the one with John's name off weeks ago and crushed it, my earrings had changed they were now real ruby's and diamond's, I had a different necklace on it had a golden sapphire dangling off the end with a crystal heart connected to the bottom, my shoes had also changed into lilac ballet pumps. I walked out of the bathroom and looked at my 'mum' "You have a lot of explaining to do!" I said to her, she nodded and beckoned towards the lounge I walked in and sat down, placing my feet on the coffee table 'mum' also walked in and sat down opposite me, "Well… I guess it all started the day before Halloween 12 years ago… My friend Lily came to me for help you see I have visions of the future and I saw a dark wizard by the name of Lord Voldemort kill her, her husband and their daughter, but not be able to kill their son, Lily was heart-broken that their child would grow up with no parents, but she knew that if she did die protecting Harry then he would have to go to his aunts, she only wished that her daughter Mary-Alice might have a better life, she asked me to take her in and I agreed happily, you see my husband had been murdered my Voldemort 2 months before and I was very lonely, Lily told me to take you to America where Voldemort couldn't find us, we kept it only between the two of us, so Lily transfigured one of your baby dolls into an exact copy of you! The next day on Halloween night Voldemort went to your home and killed your father and 'you' he then saw 'you' turn back into a doll when 'you' died he was so angry that he stormed upstairs to your baby brothers room, and killed Lily immediately but couldn't kill your brother, but by then me and you were already out of the country, you were always asking where you mummy and daddy were and it broke my heart tricking you into believing that I was your mum. Your brother grew up famous among the wizarding world but he was beaten and bullied by his relatives, when he got to Hogwarts he formed the golden trio with Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger!" I gaped at her "So I'm a witch?" I asked "Yes" she said "Why are you telling me this now?" 'Mum' gestured to the letter "Sirius Black has escaped Azkaban; he was the one who told Voldemort where to find Harry!" I gazed at her in shock and shook my head "Sirius is innocent! Mum and Dad changed the secret keeper to Peter, Peter's the traitor!" "How do you know?" 'Mum' asked "When you changed my looks back I remembered everything from when I was younger!" my 'mum' looked at me in shock "OMG!" she said "Sirius has been in Azkaban for 13 years for no reason! He is innocent!" I nodded "Yep!" "Sweetheart do you want to go to Hogwarts?" my eyes lit up and I started bouncing up and down "Really?" I asked "Yes" she said "You need to look after your brother!" I nodded and she smiled at me, she tossed floo powder into the fireplace and grabbed my hand "Diagon Alley" she yelled, it felt like you were spinning around for ages before my feet hit the floor I landed gracefully on my feet while 'mum' landed on her knees, "I always envied Lily for her gracefulness!" she told me grinning I grabbed her hand and tugged her up, "Come on… um what should I call you now?" "Just call me Aunty Kat!" she told me I nodded and grinned "Course!" I grinned, we both got up and walked up to Tom the bartender of The Leaky Cauldron "Hello Tom two butterbeers please!" Aunty Kat asked "Why Katrina Prewett everyone thought you were dead!" Tom gasped handing Kat two butterbeers "Not dead, just on an errand for a dead friend!" she told him "Oh my lord!" the bar went quiet when he said Kat's name just got quieter, there was only 5 people in there including me, Kat and Tom, "I-is th-this Mary-Alice Potter!?" Tom stuttered, Kat's eyes widened and she stroked my hair and it turned a dark brown my eyes turned chocolate brown, "You weren't supposed to find out" she told him and lifted her wand "OBLIVIATE MAXIMUM!" she chanted she slipped her wand into her pocket and turned her usual brown hair into a caramel blonde and her green eyes into a bright blue, everyone looked dazed for a second before turning and doing whatever they were doing before me and Kat walked in, Kat handed the money to Tom and thanked him before sitting down at a table and handing me the other butterbeer, I took a long sip and took a bite out of the fudge that Kat gave me, once we finished our drink we put the glasses on the side bid Tom farewell and made our way into Diagon Alley, we headed towards Olivanders, the bell jingled as we walked in "Hello there!" I heard a voice say and I turned to see where it was coming from, I saw an old man standing on a ladder leaning against the wall, he climbed down and walked over to us "Why it only feels like yesterday when your parents and brother walked in" he told me as he measured my arm length, Kat didn't look surprised but I'm sure I did "How did you.." "No glamour charm can trick me!" he told me handing me a wand, flicked it and a vase broke "Not that one" he muttered and handed me another I flicked that one and felt golden sparks dance up my arms, Olivander gazed at me "Curious. Curious." He muttered and looked towards Kat "Oak 12inches Veela hair Dragon core" Kat gasped "But that's one of the most powerful…" "…wands in the world!" I finished looking at my wand in awe! After all that was over we made our way to Madam Malkins to get me some robes, then we went to the book store and got the books I'd need for 5th year, next we went to the pet store and Kat bought me a chocolate brown owl, who I called Mary and a golden coloured cat that I called Angel, once we had bought them Kat took me to Gringotts, she took off our glamour charms, as it wouldn't work anyway and sauntered up to the top counter, "We're here to look in the Potter's vault, the Prewett's vault and the Bones' vault please!" Kat said "Who's asking the goblin grunted "Katrina Marline Prewett nee Bone and Mary-Alice Lily Potter" the goblin looked down "Well… It looks like you've both came back from the dead then doesn't it! Well… Have you got the keys?" Kat handed the goblin 3 keys "Talitha will take you down" he told us, a little female goblin beckoned us forward "Come on!" she smiled "we haven't got all day!" Kat grinned at her "Hi Tali!" "KAT!" she squealed giving her a hug "I thought you were dead! And you to Miss Potter!" "Call me Alice!" I told her she nodded and said "Then you must call me Tali!" I beamed at her and nodded we all got into a cart and zoomed off down the tunnels I spaced out while Kat started a conversation with Tali, "Bones vault!" Tali squeaked Kat got out and scooped a lot of coins into her purse, then got back in the cart we carried on back through the tunnels when Tali smiled and said "Potter vault!" I got out this time and scooped a lot of coins gold, silver and bronze into my purse, which I then placed in my bag (Kat had put a undetectable extension charm on it) and clambered back into the cart, we drove a bit further till Tali said "Prewett vault" Kat only got a few coins this time and once she climbed into the cart she said "Tali please don't tell anyone that you saw us!" Tali nodded and turned the cart around, she drove back to the entrance and we all got out, "Goodbye Tali!" I smiled, "it was nice meeting you!" Tali grinned at me and said "You to Alice! You to! And you Kat! I'm so glad you're not dead!" Kat also beamed at her "It was great seeing you again Tali! Maybe we can meet up when you're not working and when Alice here's in school!?" "Sure!" Tali smiled "I'll owl you when I can!" Kat nodded and we made our way out of Gringotts and towards the path to the castle. Once we got to Hogwarts Kat grabbed my hand and dragged me in the direction of Dumbledore's office, we stood in front of the griffins guessing the password, suddenly I had an urge to touch the griffins ear, so I did Kat looked at me in confusion I heard someone whisper Lemon Drops in my ear I looked around and said "Lemon Drops?" the griffins moved aside and me and Kat hopped onto the moving staircase, "How did you do that?" she questioned and I shrugged "I don't know I had a sudden urge to touch its ear so I did and I heard someone whisper lemon drops, it was weird!" Kat gave me a strange look "Maybe you take after your great-grandfather after all!" she pondered for a moment then opened the door "Hey Dumbles!" she laughed "We're back from the dead!" an old man with a long silver beard was talking to two red haired twins they all turned around when Kat spoke, "Katrina Marline Bones everyone thought you were dead!" Kat grinned at him "Correction. Katrina Marline Prewett nee Bones!" "Oh and who is the child?" "Humph!" I grunted "I am here you know!?" "Sorry child but I was talking to your mum!" he told me "She's not my mum! She kind of adopted me!" I looked at the twins they were staring at me curiously Dumbledore turned to me and asked "what's your name child?" "1. I'm not a child I'm 15 years old! And 2. My name is Mary-Alice Lily Potter!" the twins and Dumbledore gaped at me "Impossible!" Dumbledore said gazing at me I shot my arm out and pinched him, he jumped and looked at me in shock, I shrugged "You thought you were dreaming so I woke you up!" by now the twins and Kat were rolling on the floor laughing literally even Dumbles cracked a smile in the end, "Thank you! Thank you!" I said bowing lowly and sweeping off an imaginary hat, they were all laughing now, so I pretended to be bewildered and said "What's so funny? What's the joke? Have I got something on my face?" tears started running down everyone's cheeks as I started to examine myself in a spoon, once they'd stopped laughing I said "Well Dumbles are you going to introduce us?" he nodded and gestured to the twins "The names Weasley" they said together "Fred and" "George Weasley!" I grinned at them "Potter" I told them "Mary-Alice Potter but you can call me Minx!" our eyes connected and I felt a brotherly/best friend connection to Fred and a love/best friend connection to George my eyes widened as I looked at him closer Fred was obviously the funnier one but George was the handsomest I could see them both checking me out, so I checked them out as well I lingered on George though and I think Kat noticed as she sent me a message (we found that we had a mental link as we were walking up to Hogwarts) 'ooohhh do you _like _George!?' I blushed and stuck my tongue out at her 'I do not' I mentally pouted 'yes you do!' 'Do not' 'do' 'not' 'do' 'not' 'do' 'fine maybe I do but you can't tell him!' Kat grinned both mentally and physically "I KNEW IT!" she yelled and danced around the room she didn't say anything else out loud but mentally she was cheering 'Alice _loooves _George! Alice _loooves _George!' on and on I pouted at her and said out loud "That's a bit extreme Aunty Kat!" "Nope!" she grinned "It's only the truth!" "What if I said one word huh?" I said "John" Kat stopped bouncing "oh" she exclaimed "All you have to do is break up with him!" I shuddered mentally thinking about what happened that morning Kat froze and whirled round to face me "He did what…" her voice made a shiver go down my spine she stalked towards me "I will kill him!" there was silence then "you better not be pregnant!" my eyes widened and my hands flew to my stomach protectively "If I am Kat I'm not letting it go!" "B-but" Kat stuttered "I'm full aware of what he did to me! Why do you think I took a long shower this morning? It was to wash all the dirtiness off me!" the twins and Dumbledore suddenly caught on up till then George had looked heart-broken but now he just looked furious "I will kill him!" he said angrily Fred nodded "Full name?" they asked together I shook my head, but Kat told them "Jonathon Andrew Smithson" they nodded at Dumbledore and stormed out the room, I looked at Dumbledore but he looked just as furious as the twins "hmm…" I pondered thinking about what Kat said about my great-grandfather I then turned to Dumbledore "Are you my great-grandfather?" I asked tipping my head to the side, I could definitely see the resemblance between me and him, and he nodded his head "hmmm… Kat said I might have inherited your powers" I told him, he beamed at me "That's great Alice!" he told me "We can have some private lessons/bonding time!" I thought about that idea and smiled it would be nice to spend time with real family! I suddenly realised that it was the 1st of September and that the first years would walk into the Great Hall in 10 minutes! I looked towards Dumbledore "Introduce me once the first years have settled down!" I told him, he nodded and looked at Kat, "Have you got anywhere to stay?" he asked she shook her head, "you can live in the extra apartment through there" he said pulling out a book revealing a door Kat walked in and smiled she gave Dumbledore a big hug "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she chanted then she said "Do you want me to take the role of DADA when it's the full moon?" I looked at her in confusion she mentally sent me a message 'Remus is the new teacher! Do you remember him?' "Moony?" I asked out loud "Yes, to both questions" Dumbledore said I started bouncing up and down "YAY!" I squealed "I get to see Moony!" Kat grinned at me then turned to Dumbledore, "As you know that Ali has inherited your power's she also inherited your photographic memory and she remembers James and Lily changing the secret keeper to Peter because Sirius thought it would be too obvious if it was him and using Peter would be the best plan!" Dumbledore looked shocked "Why didn't they use Remus?" he asked "They didn't trust him fully" I piped up "Coz he was a werewolf and even though Mum always argued that Remus was trustworthy Peter always said that Greyback was once like Remus but look at him now! I remember me and Mum always argued against Peter when he said that, but it was 3 against 2 and we always lost, that's why I never liked Peter, he was always really fishy and disappeared when he was supposed to be babysitting me and Harry it was so weird but Dad didn't believe me when I told him that Peter had disappeared the night before Halloween the night when Mum took me to Kat's! Mum believed me though, that's why she took me to Aunty Kat's, I guess Dad regretted ignoring me when Voldemort strolled up the path!" I started crying "Dad was always ignoring me and only spoke to me if I'd stolen or done something to Harry, Mum loved us both equally but coz Harry was a baby he took up most of her time, so I grew up for 3 years with no recognition from my Dad and I was only cared for and loved by Mum when she wasn't with Harry and that was only 5 minutes every day!" "I'm sure they didn't mean to!" Dumbledore comforted me "I'm sure your Father was just busy giving time to his friends, work, Lily, you and Harry, he had always wanted a boy but when you came out a girl he was disappointed and blamed you. When Harry came along he was delighted and told me that he realised it wasn't your fault and he wanted to make up for it!" "So why didn't he?" I asked Dumbledore pondered for a moment "Maybe he didn't know how to approach you; I mean he didn't actually know you!" "I guess. But he could've tried!" I mumbled Dumbledore nodded at me, Kat gave me a hug and whispered in my ear "See you soon Niece! I'll meet you in the Great Hall!" I nodded and they walked down the stairs, I walked into Kats new apartment and walked into her humongous kitchen and helped myself to a butterbeer, since I wasn't registered in England – I found out that I was registered in America – I could do 'underage' magic even though in America I wasn't underage anymore!

**10 minutes later**

I looked at the clock on the wall and realised that the sorting had just finished, so I had to go down, I slid down the barrier and did a front flip over the griffin I then skipped the rest of the way to the hall greeting all the paintings I passed, once I got to the hall I heard Dumbledore say "I've got two more announcements to make, Alice will you come in now please!?" I flung the doors open and danced gracefully in, everyone was either drooling or looking at me in envy well… except the twins they were grinning at me and there was another boy who looked exactly like Dad apart from the eyes… ooohhh it was Harry… he was sitting with a ginger haired boy who was drooling and a pretty brown haired girl who was gazing at me curiously, I beamed at the twins and smiled shyly at Harry, the brown haired girl rolled her eyes "Oh great another fan girl!" she whispered I frowned at her then bounced up to the stool and beamed up at Professor McGonagall she was staring at me, frozen, I plucked the hat out of her hands and placed it on my head _'Hi! Hi! Hi!' _I said mentally I could see Kat snorting with laughter out of the corner of my eye, _'Hello to you to! Hmm… You're very cunning, very loyal, very clever and very brave! Hmm… Where to put you?' 'Do I have a say?' 'Well… No but seeing as you belong in all the houses yes!' 'Thank you! Can I be put in Gryffindor please so I can keep an eye on my little brother?' 'Of course! GRYFFINDOR! But I can tell that's not the only reason!' _I pouted and blushed a dark red I took the hat off and gave it to Professor McGonagall again "Thanks Grandma!" I whispered, she looked like she was going to faint, I made my way to the Gryffindor table and shoved the two twins apart "What did it say to you Ali?" they asked "it said that I belonged in all houses and told me I got to choose which house I got to go in coz it didn't know!" I told them, leaving out the part about George, "What made you blush?" George questioned "Oh! Um… Nothing!" I exclaimed looking down the table, I saw a brown haired boy gazing at me, I beamed at him and he smiled softly back "David Smith" he mouthed I inclined my head "Mary-Alice Potter! Call me Alice though!" I mouthed back he nodded and turned round to talk to his friends, I stared at him for a bit, checking him out, he had brown hair and adorable blue eyes, he seemed really nice and jokey and stuff, suddenly I heard someone cough, I turned around, "Yes?" I asked "Dumbledore is about to start his speech." George told me looking annoyed for some reason I turned towards Dumbledore, but I saw George glare at David out of the corner of my eye, 'Is someone jealous?' I thought mentally 'I think he is! LOL! All you have to do now is tell him you like like him!' I heard Kat say I mentally stuck my tongue out at her and she grinned at me 'Listen to Dumbledore!' she told me 'Your not!' I complained 'Well… I wasn't but seeing as he's just about to introduce you properly I think we should listen!' I nodded at her and cut off the link "Now" Dumbledore said "We have a new and very special student today and I want you to make her feel welcome! Mary-Alice Potter!" I stood up swinging my red hair over my shoulder "Thanks Dumbles!" I grinned giving everyone a curtsey "S'up all!" I sat back down gracefully and looked up at Dumbledore "We also have 2 new teachers today! Professor Remus Lupin and Professor Katrina Bones!" everyone cheered loudly, but I was the loudest, "Professor Kat Prewett actually Albus!" Kat corrected "Me and Gideon got married 1 month before he died!" she got teary-eyed at the mention of her husband, so I gave her a mental hug, she smiled gratefully at me 'Thanks Ali' I looked at her sympathetically 'It's okay Aunty Kat! Uncle Gidi was my favourite Uncle if you don't include Pady and Moony! So don't feel like you're the only one with the pain! And anyhow the twins' Mum is Molly Weasley nee Prewett you know their sister!?' 'She's alive!' Kat cheered I nodded 'Yep and married with ummm…' "How many siblings do you have?" I asked Ginny "Well… There's Bill, then Charlie, then Percy, then the twins, then Ron and then me, so 7 including myself!" she told me I grinned at her "Thanks!" "Why did you want to know?" she asked "Kat asked, she married your Mum's brother, so she's your Aunt!" I told her Ginny, Ron and the twins looked shocked, "But isn't she your Aunt as well?" George asked sounding disappointed "Yep!" I said popping the 'p' "In all but blood!" he nodded cheering up slightly 'she had 7 kids Aunty! Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny!' I told her mentally 'Do you remember Bill and Charlie?' I asked her 'Coz I do! I remember them playing with me when I was a baby!' "I hope I get to see them again!" I said out loud propping my chin in my hand "See who?" Fred asked "Bill and Charlie! I haven't seen them in…" I counted on my fingers "12 years!" "When's your birthday?" Percy asked suddenly "22nd of May. Why?" "Ooohhh… Bill and Charlie get really upset on that day! I guess it's coz of you!" Percy told me, I nodded "We were all reeeally close they used to pamper me, they were my favourites, if you don't count Mum, Dad, Padfoot, Moony, Kat, Gidi, Fab, Mols or Arthy!" I laughed; the twins and Lee froze "You know Padfoot and Moony?" "Yep" I grinned "Did you find the map then?" they nodded "Who are they?" Hermione asked "The best Prank group in the history of Hogwarts!" I told her "Their down in the history books!" "Who is Padfoot and Moony then?" Lee asked impatiently "Padfoot is Sirius Black and Moony is Remus Lupin! I also know Prongs and Wormtail!" I snarled at the word 'Wormtail' "You know Sirius Black?" Harry asked "Yep, he's my favourite Uncle, along with Uncle Moony!" I told everyone "You do realise he's a murderer and is after me?" Harry asked "How'd ya figure that out?" I asked "Fudge gave him the Daily Prophet and all Black kept saying was 'He's at Hogwarts! He's at Hogwarts!' Harry told me "Pass the paper bro'!" I asked he handed me the paper, I looked at the front page and froze 'KAT!' I yelled through our link look at the paper, I heard her chair scrape across the floor as she sauntered towards me, she looked down at the paper, "Shit" she said I nodded "I know exactly what you mean! Ron your rat please!" I asked him he shook his head "What are you going to do to him!?" "Ron. Give. Me. The. Damn. Rat." I demanded dangerously he squeaked and dropped his rat into my hand I grabbed it by the tail and looked at its front paw there was a claw missing "Wormtail!" I growled it squealed and tried to get away, I just swung it around in circles until it fainted I then slapped it down on the table and broke its foot, "What did you do that for!?" Ron half yelled half demanded "He deserved it!" Me and Kat snarled simultaneously "What did he do?" Harry demanded "HE SOLD OUR PARENTS TO VOLDEMORT THEN WHEN PADFOOT WENT TO KILL HIM HE SHOUTED OUT THAT PADFOOT WAS THE SECRET KEEPER TRANSFORMED INTO A RAT CUT OF HIS FINGER AND BLEW UP THE STREET LEAVING PADFOOT TO TAKE THE BLAME!" I shouted out, there were only the twins, Lee, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Me, Kat, Moony, Dumbledore and McGonagall left in the room, everyone except Kat, Dumbledore, McGonagall and George looked at me as if I were crazy, I probably looked it to with tears running down my cheeks and my hair curling like it always does when I get angry, my eyes were wide and furious and I had a sense of 'Danger Stay Back' around me everyone took a step back and Dumbledore put a protection spell up, I fell to the floor letting my anger get the best of me, I could feel flames licking at me and ice falling from the roof, I could see the wind whirling around me and the earth shaking in answer to my anger, I also heard the voices of the dead shouting at me, but I heard one of the clearest it was James "Sweetheart you need to calm down, look, your worrying everyone!" "Especially George!" Lily piped in "Why should I listen!?" I yelled at them "You both ignored me all my life! It was always Harry this Harry that! Lily was always worrying about Harry coz of the prophecy and James never acknowledged me! To be honest with you, I wish I actually was Kat's daughter not yours I never asked to be born, but you still ignored me, I remember EVERYTHING from when I was a child, I remember Padfoot and Moony being more of a Dad to me than you were James and Tonks and Kat were more Motherly than you Lily! You both ignored me for 2 years and when you finally decided to pay attention to me, I had already disowned you as my parents and adopted Moony, Padfoot, Kat and Tonks, they all knew what was happening I was always telling you that Peter kept disappearing but only Lily, Padfoot and Moony believed me and when Padfoot told you to change secret keeper to Dumbledore what did you do You changed it to Peter even though you knew that he kept disappearing hours on end, so you got what was coming to you and you died! I missed you so much but when my memories came back I hated you! I still do so don't tell me what to do Lily and James only my _family _can do that and you put one of them in prison! I'll never ever forgive you for that!" Lily was crying and James was comforting her but with tears running down his cheeks to, "Just go away! Go to Harry! He needs you! I DON'T!" I curled back up in a ball and blocked out their cries of apology and whatnot "Tell Gidi and Fab that I love them! Tell Gidi that Kat misses him and no matter what will never let him go so he'd better not have a girlfriend/wife up there in Heaven!" I heard Lily whisper that they would and I blocked them out again, I tried to calm myself down by thinking of Harry but to no avail Lily and James' faces kept popping up, so I thought about Kat that calmed me down a bit, so I could see the worried faces of everyone, I fixed my eyes on George and suddenly everything was calm, his eyes widened Dumbledore cancelled the protection charm and I leapt at Moony "Daddy!" I cried into his chest he stood there frozen for a moment, and then I felt arms hugging me close "I missed you darling!" he murmured stroking my hair softly "I *sob* saw *sob* Lily *sob* and James *sob*" I cried tearfully "It's not fair Daddy! Why couldn't I be your daughter! All they did is ignore me it was always Harry this Harry that!" I turned to Harry "It's not your fault you were only a baby and you needed more attention, but once you turned 1 and they finally decided after 3 years to love me I had already chosen someone else as my parents back then I had 2 sets of parents that reminds me!" I turned back to Moony "Did you ever ask Tonks to ma…" I was cut off by a hand over my mouth "No!" he told me "It never happened!" I froze "You broke up with her!" I growled he sighed and then nodded "Why would she want someone like me?" everyone except for the teachers looked confused "If she wanted you then then she'll want you now!" I told him "Anyhow I want to see my Mum again so your taking me Daddy!" I demanded crossing my arms, he rolled his eyes, "Come on then princess!" he held out his arm I took his hand instead and bounced towards the spot where you could apparate, dragging him along, as soon as we got there I spun around giggling and apparated outside Tonks' house I knocked on the door and waited for Moony to come I heard a 'CRACK' and saw Moony apparate in the trees he walked over to where I was when the door opened and Andromeda opened the door "Why Remus!" she smiled "Come on in!" I pouted "What 'bout lil' ol' me grandma!?" Andy looked down and saw me "MARY!" she squealed reaching down I jumped into her arms and wrapped myself around her, she squeezed me tightly "I thought you were dead!" she sobbed walking into the house gesturing Moony to come in and to close the door behind him, "I went to live in California with Kat. Do you remember her grandma?" she nodded "Where's Mummy?" I asked looking around "NYMPHADORA YOU'VE GOT GUESTS!" I heard a moan come from upstairs "Coming Mum!" I heard _my_ Mum call, I heard a patter of feet upstairs and then Tonks came padding down the stairs her bubblegum pink hair turned mousy grey when she saw Remus and I glared at him he looked down guiltily, I knew he didn't want to break up with Mum but he still did and I'm not going to forgive him for a long time! Then she saw me and tripped, Remus wrapped his arms around her waist so she couldn't fall, she blushed a dark red and her hair turned light pink, I smiled at what such a small action could actually mean such a big thing, I saw Remus let go of Tonks regretfully and a exchanged a glance with grandma "We've got to get them back together!" I whispered in her ear she nodded and we turned back to Tonks, who was still staring at me, "Mummy?" I asked "ALI!" she yelled grabbing me from grandma's arms and spinning me around "I thought you were dead!" she sobbed, I wrapped my arms around her waist – hey it's not my fault that I'm small – I saw Remus wrap an arm round her shoulder and bring us both into a group hug, I looked up and saw both Remus and Tonks were leaning in I wriggled out of the hug and grabbed grandmas hand, "lets go and bake some cupcakes!" I whispered, she nodded and I dragged her into the kitchen.


End file.
